


Postkarten

by idlesuperstar, Jennytheshipper



Series: The Life And Death Of Sugar Candy [17]
Category: The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp (1943)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesuperstar/pseuds/idlesuperstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennytheshipper/pseuds/Jennytheshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another handful of postcards sent between Theo and Clive, starting a little while after <i>Homecoming</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postkarten

**Author's Note:**

> Series notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/36980)  
> 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, Autumn 1919

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, posted in Tientsin, Spring 1920

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, Spring 1921

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, posted from Shanghai, Autumn 1921

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, New Year, 1922

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, posted from Shanghai, Summer 1922

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, Summer 1923

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, posted from Shangai, Winter 1923

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, Spring 1924

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, from Shanghai, Autumn 1924

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, Summer 1925

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clive to Theo, posted from London, Christmas 1925

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Theo to Clive, from Berlin, Summer 1926

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo to Clive, from Berlin, New Year 1927

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is another homage to montage - this time the photo-album montage of Clive and Barbara's time abroad. If you squint hard enough/wear out your pause button, you will find that all of these places are in that photo album.
> 
> Theo has good reason to be concerned at not hearing from Clive in 1926 - it's the year Barbara dies. I love Barbara, and this makes me very sad. 
> 
> **jennytheshipper** helped with the wording of the postcards, which is why she is co-author. I did everything else. Because I am nuts, and have a desire to get things right, I now know far more than I ever thought I would about German stamps, hyperinflation, and stamp-collecting on the internet.[ This site](http://www.kniffka-philatelie.com/uk/start/index.html) was invaluable for Theo's postcards and for all of that info. Theo would not talk of his money worries to Clive though, would he?
> 
> The idea of Theo being a film buff came out of one of the many conversations I have had with **tea-with-theo** , as a lot of Theo's artistic interests do. I get overexcited at the thought of Weimar everything, but especially cinema and theatre, and I think Theo would too. I wanted a postcard from _Das Cabinet des Dr Caligari_ , but they don't seem to exist. _Der Student von Prag_ seemed like a good compromise, what with the Connie, and also as a little nod to the 1935 version. 
> 
> Some image credits: the Ross postcards of Theo's come from [ Weimar Cinema](http://www.flickr.com/photos/truusbobjantoo/sets/72157631685484976/) and Clive's Chinese postcards come from [ China Postcard](http://www.flickr.com/photos/china-postcard/). Thank you, people of flickr, you fucking rock.


End file.
